bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Adonis Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | cross = | years = | first = November 11, 2002 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Adonis Zane | born = | birthplace = The Royal Oldham Hospital , | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = Chief Financial Officer, Singer, Songwriter | employer = Harmony Records | spouse = Karina Jerome (1999–2002) Chelsea Dawson (2004–05) Amy Thompson (2007) Samira Kumar (2009–10, 2013–15, 2015–) Georgie Ingram (2011–12) | romances = Bianca Olson (pre-2002) Becca Ashton (2005–07) | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Amelia Grayson | stepfather = Razor Jerome (1983–94) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | stepmother = Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | lfather = | adoptivemother = | sisters = Brandy Grayson | halfbrothers = Sterling Fox III Terence Grayson | halfsisters = Zoe Grayson Nikki Mitchell | sons = Zane Grayson | daughters = Leela Grayson | adoptivedaughters = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Katheryn Fox | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo | aunts = Vicki Vanderbilt Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Vivian Winters | cousins = Kendall Baldwin Grayson Vanderbilt Delia Vanderbilt Liberty Winters Marcus Fox Percy Winters Katie Fox | relatives = }} Adonis Caleb "Donnie" Grayson (né Zane) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. The 21 year old Adonis comes to Jericho City recently widowed and fresh out of prison to move in with his best friend Chase Stewart in 2002. Donnie ingratiates himself to the Grayson family through intentional supermodel Amelia Kane Grayson as he believes her husband, record executive Nicholas Grayson was involved in his wife's death. In 2003, Donnie finds evidence that implicates Nick's NFL player son Terence in the murder and has him arrested putting Donnie at odds with Terence's twin's sister Nikki Mitchell. Nikki tries to kill Donnie on Halloween only for Amelia to announce that Donnie is her son. In addition to Donnie's presence destroying his parents' marriage, Nikki takes her own family and leaves town. Storylines 2002–13 The recently widowed Adonis "Donnie" Zane comes to Jericho City to attend his wife Karina's funeral. He moves in with his best friend Chase Stewart and sleeps on the floor in Chase's college dorm. The grief stricken Donnie immediately drowns his sorrows in alcohol and women. Chase takes advantage of Donnie's antics to hide the fact that he is gay. Donnie looks into a job as a security guard at Harmony Records but gets rejected due to his prison record. Fortunately, the CEO's wife Amelia Grayson takes a liking to him when she overhears him playing the piano in the lobby and agrees to be a reference for him. However, Donnie is forced to return to Philadelphia for a parole hearing in mid December. Donnie returns in 2003 and Amelia -- legendary record producer Nicholas Grayson to recruit Donnie as his personal bodyguard. Donnie ingratiates himself to the Grayson family befriending Amelia, as well as Nick's troubled NFL player son Terence. Upon discovering that Nick has hired private investigator to investigate him, Donnie quits Nick's security detail and is about to leave town when Amelia hires him instead. In May 2003, Donnie accompanies her to the mayor's charity gala where Terence gets drunk and confesses that his career is over because he killed someone. However, the fire alarm goes off before Donnie can get anymore information out of him. Donnie later encourages Amelia to reconcile with her estranged mother Katheryn Fox after she suffers a stroke. Amelia reveals that Katheryn stole her son from her. Amelia reveals that Kay along with Amelia's late father Dante D'Angelo kidnapped her son and sold him on the black market years prior and the child died shortly after his adoption. Donnie later receives evidence from an anonymous source that implicates Terence in Karina's murder and Nick in the cover up. Donnie turns the evidence over to the police and has Terence arrested in July 2003. On his way out of town, Donnie befriends Chelsea Dawson when he saves her from a mugger and she convinces him to stick around so she can thank him. Chelsea convinces him to accompany her to the town's annual Halloween masquerade ball. Donnie wants to skip the ball but Chelsea assures him no one will recognize him in his costume. The couple enjoys the party and share their first kiss just as Terence's distraught twin sister Nikki interrupts them with gun. Nikki blindsides Donnie with the news of Terence's attempted suicide. The Graysons along with Nikki's husband Jeremy Mitchell rush to the scene and all are shocked when Amelia blurts out that Donnie is Nikki's brother. Nikki faints, the gun goes off and Donnie gets shot and needs a blood transfusion. Donnie awakens to find Nick and Amelia at his bedside and Nick leaves to go see about Nikki. Amelia reveals that Nick saved Donnie's life and she finally tells Donnie the truth about his lineage. In 2004, Donnie makes plans to marry Chelsea though Amelia and Kay believe he is rushing. Despite their objects, Donnie and Chelsea get engaged in May 2004. Donnie reluctantly stands in as the best man at Chase's wedding to Samira Kumar. After further investigation, Karina is discover to be alive and she reveals that her family faked her death. An irate Donnie divorces Karina and struggles to make amends with the Graysons after Terence is exonerated and released. Nick and Amelia assure him that he did the right thing by going to the police because they now know the truth. In December 2004, Donnie elopes with Chelsea but their happiness is short lived as a bitter Nikki leaks to the press that Donnie was previously convicted of rape. Chelsea immediately has the marriage annulled though Donnie maintains his innocence. Nick isn't too convinced considering the girl ended up pregnant. Samira later discovers that the girl that accused Donnie of rape is actually Bianca Olson. Donnie longs for a relationship with the boy but he knows the situation could get really ugly. Donnie meets his oldest sister Zoe for the first time when she comes back to town. Zoe's political incorrectness immediately rubs him the wrong way as she constantly refers to him as "the convict." In 2006, Samira confides in Donnie about her lack of sexual chemistry with Chase and Donnie urges Chase to fix the problem before Samira becomes suspicious. Meanwhile, Amelia discovers she might have another grandson and wants to do a paternity test on Bianca's son Keegan but Donnie orders her to stay out of it. Fortunately, Amelia doesn't listen and Donnie is shocked when she presents a DNA test weeks later that reveals that he is not Keegan's father. An irate Donnie confronts Bianca who confesses that she saw Donnie unconscious on the floor and assumed he was her attacker. Thanks to the his family's political connections, Donnie is able to get his criminal record expunged after Bianca recants her initial statement. Donnie later dates Amy Thompson but he is hesitant to sleep with her due to how his recent relationships have ended. Amelia notices how close Donnie and Samira have gotten and encourages him to pursue her instead. Barley six months into dating, Donnie and Amy become engaged on Christmas Eve. However, on New Year's Eve, Samira gets drunk and kisses Donnie. In 2007, Amy and Donnie are married but the marriage quickly falls apart due to an accident that leaves Amy temporarily blind. Just as Amy regains her eyesight, she witnesses a close moment between Donnie and Samira and has the marriage annulled. Much to Nikki's dismay, Donnie and Terence reconcile when Terence gets traded to the local team. 2015– Development Creation and background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} The character of Adonis Grayson (aka Adonis "Donnie" Zane) is based on the character of Lloyd Antonio, one of the characters from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. As the illegitimate son of mobster Nicolas Walker and mob princess Jessica Antonio, Lloyd finds himself in the middle of two warring families, the Walkers and the Santiagos. He also must deal with Tony Valderama, the man that raised him waging war against his biological father. In the original series, Lloyd has six half siblings and is the father of three children. The character was also featured in a romantic triangle with his first cousin, Michael Thomas, and his wife Monique Thomas. The character has been adapted several times; originally named after R&B singer , , the character's name was later changed to Chase Evans, Harper Jones, and is currently Adonis Zane. Currently scripted as having been born on January 27, 1981, Donnie is the illegitimate son of music mogul, Nicholas Grayson and world famous supermodel, Amelia Kane. Donnie is stolen by his uncle Razor Jerome and sold on the black market on the orders of Dante D'Angelo and Katheryn Fox -- who are later revealed to be his maternal grandparents. At the time, bitter rivals Kay and Amelia are unaware of their connection. Katheryn has Dante and Razor get rid of the baby to keep Amelia from having any further claim on the Fox family fortune because it is assumed that Amelia's then husband Gary Fox is the baby's father. Personality Relationships References Grayson James|date=May 12, 2013|accessdate=May 12, 2013}}}} External Links Category:Characters introduced in 1983 Category:Grayson family Category:D'Angelo family Category:1983 births